Quente como um dia de verão
by Ray Higurashi
Summary: Porém um irritante e idiota sol me fez ver as coisas por outro lado. Me fez sentir, me fez ofegar, me fez transpirar. Assim como num dia de verão. - Sasunarusasu -


_Nunca pensei que um dia foce me apaixonar, nunca cogitei essa simples hipótese absurda, amor pra mim desde de que perdi tudo, nunca significou nada. Porém um irritante e idiota sol me fez ver as coisas por outro lado. Me fez sentir, me fez ofegar, me fez transpirar. Assim como num dia de verão._

oOoOoOoOo

As vezes me pego o observando sem perceber. Já conheço cada traço de seu rosto, cada fio de seu cabelo louro. O perfeito tom azul de seus olhos brilhantes. Só que agora não nos olhávamos, mas eu podia imaginar todas as suas expressões, a cada palavra dita.

- Ei! o que foi isso no seu rosto? - Perguntei tentando parecer indiferente.

- ah! - Senti que ele ergueu o braço para colocar a mão no curativo - Isso... -

Estávamos de costas um para o outro, era geralmente assim quando íamos almoçar, sempre fomos para o terraço. Lá nunca eramos importunados.

- Estava com o Jiraya-sensei de novo não é? - Eu soltei um suspiro.

- Uhum.. - Ele resmungou. Eu o conhecia como a palma de minha mão, e sabia que ele gostava de garotas. Por esse motivo nunca diria a ele meus verdadeiros

sentimentos. Mas, talvez... eu devesse tentar?

- Hum... Naruto... - Eu tantava dizer, enquanto encostava a cabeça em suas costas quente e fitava o céu sem realmente ver, estava a procura das palavras certas.

- Sim? - Ele perguntou calmo.

- Ahm... é que... - Eu Uchiha Sasuke pela primeira vez na minha vida, não sabia o

que dizer. Na verdade sempre fui muito ruim em expressar meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Por esse motivo sou sempre fechado. Mas com ele... tudo, se tornava tão... fácil. - Ah... é que fiquei sabendo que haverá uma excursão para a praia na semana que vem.. - Fechi os olhos derrotado, mudando de assunto.

Mesmo sendo fácil me expressar com ele, depois que descobri o que nutria por ele, tudo ficou mais complicado.

Sinto também que ele se distanciou um pouco de mim, talvez só tenha percebido o que sinto por ele. Acho que deixei escapar uma vez:

_- Você me paga Kakashi-sensei - Eu dizia para mim mesmo, estava furioso porque aquele professor espertinho deixou uma papelada enorme para que eu revisasse. Sou Presidente de classe e ele sempre deixa esses serviços odiosos para mim, aproposito, ele que me indicou presidente, ele certamente me paga._

_- Falando sozinho Sasuke!? - Ele Chegou por trás de mim com uma mão em meu ombro amigavelmente, com sua voz amigável , sempre alegre e divertida._

_- Ahn... o-oque? - Me distrai com seu toque e a papelada caiu se espalhando em todo _

_o chão do corredor. - Droga, Naruto! - Eu o repreendi._

_- O-o quê? Eu não fiz nada, você que não tomou cuidado! - Ele se fez de inocente e abaixou para pegar as folhas do chão. E eu sabia que realmente era. eu é que estava mais descuidado._

_- Tanto faz.. tanto faz... - Dei de ombros respirando fundo e me abaixei para recolher os papeis. - Droga, vou ter que colocar tudo em ordem alfabética de.... - Meu coração disparou ao sentir um toque quente em minha mão. _

_Olhei imediatamente para o lugar aonde minha mão se encontrava. E nossos rosto ficaram a 3 centímetros de distancia um do outro. Senti o sangue correr por meu corpo, senti o rosto quente, eu estava ofegante. Como podia ficar assim com um simples toque? Eu estava desesperado, mas não conseguira desviar os olhos, eles estavam perdidos naquele imenso mar azul, eu estava hipnotizado. Sua mão extremamente quente ainda pairava delicada sobre a minha._

_- O-o que foi? tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? - Ele desviou o rosto e tirou a mão de cima da minha, pude perceber que suas bochechas estavam coradas._

_- Ahm... desculpe! - Despois de alguns segundos recuperei a visão - não precisa me ajudar eu cato tudo sozinho. - Eu devia estar completamente vermelho, sentia isso, e em minha pele isso era muito evidente, porém pra minha sorte creio que ele não viu, pois meu cabelo caia sobre meu rosto graças a cabeça que eu mantinha abaixada._

_- Tome! - Ele estendeu o punhado de folhas que havia pego do chão.. - Tchau, vou pra casa mais cedo hoje. - Disse friamente, Não pude ver sua expressão, ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e saiu antes que eu pudesse dizer algo. Eu sou realmente um idiota, estraguei tudo._

_- Eu.... não vá.... - Sussurrei inutilmente quando ele já estava longe._

Desde então ele parece um pouco mais distante de mim. Não vamos mais para casa juntos, não almoçamos juntos, não saímos mais. Porém eu o segui até o terraço hoje, tinha que esclarecer as coisas.

Entretanto, tudo que consigo.... é desviar o assunto.

- Você vai...? - Perguntei ainda tentando manter a indiferença.

- Sim, eu estou doido pra ir, vão ter muitas meninas de biquíni - Sua voz tentava ser animada, mais eu o conhecia bem para saber que ele forçava.

- Ah! Claro.. eu também vou.. - Dei de ombros, estava tão confortável ali, que aquelas palavras não valeram de nada, aquela sessação, seu corpo era tão quente, tão envolvente, mesmo eu só estando encostado em suas costa, sentia o calor, o fogo que emanava gentilmente de seu corpo e mesclava-se com meu corpo frio. Eu adorava aquela sensação, e fazia o possível para estar mais perto dele. Naquele ambiente eu era capaz de me expressar. - Naruto... Preciso falar uma coisa com vo.. - Eu não consegui terminar, ele se levantou bruscamente quase me derrubando no chão. Num susto abri os olhos e me virei para encara-lo.

- Nôs vemos na praia então... - Ele levantou a mão direita se despedindo e um sorriso tentou permanecer em seu rosto. ele disfarçava muito mal, estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim, eu sabia disso. Ou, apenas me evitando. Mas nisso eu não queria acreditar.

- Ah! - Eu não consegui dizer nada mais uma vez, ele já estava na porta - nos

vemos... - murmurei para a porta fechada.

Me joguei no chão derrotado. Encarei as nuvens, tão brancas, tão calmas, tão puras

e sinceras. Ser uma nuvem deve ser bom. Sempre brilhante e sorridente, envolvida

pelo calor resplandescente do magestoso sol.

Eu uma vez fui uma nuvem de tempestade, daquelas carregadas cheias de trovões para

soltar em qualquer um que chegasse perto de mim. Porém um "irritante" e sorridente sol apareceu no meu caminho, tentando desfazer a minha tempestade que durava anos e que eu não pensava em desvazer tão cedo. Mesmo lançando muitos trovões no irritante sol, poucos o atingiram, e mesmo assim ele não desistiu, continuava tentando e tanto, até que alguns raios de luz passaram pela grossa nuvem, e o persistente e irritante sol conseguiu o que queria. Agora eu era uma nuvem branca, limpa e fofa que só sabia viver ao lado do sol que a protegia, a mantinha daquela forma tão perfeita e, quente. O meu Sol.

_O sol de um dia de verão._

* * *

_  
_

_Hello! É mais uma fic sasunaru e essa é sasunaru normal sem o naruto ser uma garotinha XD' Enfim, primeiro capítulo, acho que só terão dois, talvez essa semana mesmo ou semana que vem eu traga o próximo, espero que seja do agrado do público x3' Boa leitura! E me digam, Sasunaru ou Narusasu pro final!? Obrigada! E Reviews são aceitas de bom grado ;3 Se yaa!!_


End file.
